Silent Hill Viajes desde el pasado 2
by Mizumaru6
Summary: Carol es una chica de universidad que esta en busca de lo que en verdad le sucedió a su padre hace 13 años. su búsqueda la hará llegas hasta silent hill. Donde todo se revelara.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola le mando un saludo a todos los lectores que sean fanatico de las sagas de silent hill!**

**esta vez les traigo una segunda historia de mi propia saga de silent hill. cuanta la historia de carol una joven chica universitaria que esta en busca de la verdad sobre el pasado de su padre. esta historia va paralela a la anterior. espero que sigan el curso de ambas historias que en varios oportunidades se van a cruzar.**

**PST: esta hisoria es mas corta que que al principio no savia como dividir los capitulos XD**

* * *

_**Silent Hill: "Viajes desde el pasado"**_

**Segunda parte: En busca de verdad**

**Prologo**

_No hay nada oculto entre el cielo y la tierra dice el refrán. Y no hay algo más cierto. Para todo hay una pregunto y para ellas hay respuestas. Muchas de las verdades que están a nuestros alrededor permanecen ocultas. Pero seguirán de ese modo hasta que alguien tome la iniciativa de buscarlas. Aunque no hayan verdades absolutas Hay de diferente tipos. Algunas nos libraran de la neblina de incertidumbre que tanto nos asechan. Hay otra que nos llenaran de una gran felicidad. Como también están aquellas verdades dolorosas. Aquellas con la que estamos muy bien sin necesidad de saberlas. Irónicamente muchos buscan para ellos lo que es verdad, sin importarles que impresión les dejen al final. Yo soy de los que dice que estamos mejor sin necesidad de saber algunas cosas. Y digo que hay veces que es mejor convivir con una mentira que sufrir con una verdad. Defiende las cosas en las que crees y no permitas que otros te quieran sobreponer las suyas. Al final la verdad y la mentira cambian la forma en la que vemos lo que nos rodea._

_**Mizumaru**_

_**Capitulo 1: "Aquella estatuilla" **_

_Ring! _Se escucho el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases por esta semana. Tengo que decir que aun no me acostumbro a esto. Extraño el liceo, aunque mi último año fue una porquería. Aun con todo eso me sentía tranquila, el nerviosismo que tenía antes de comenzar las clases se me había ido. Esta semana dio inicio a una nueva etapa en mi vida.- Caro!.- escuche que detrás de mi me llamaban.- por fin te alcanzo, para ser tan bajita caminas muy rápido.- Tonta! Sabes que mi estatura es un tema delicado…- le dije a Mindy una chica que el primer dia de clases me obligo a convertirme en su amiga.- sorry, creo que se me había olvidado.- dios que falsas sonaban esas palabras pensé.- para que me llamas?- por nada, acaso no te puedo acompañar.- las palabras: "Si! Me encantaría estar sola" me llegaron a la cabeza, pero no las dije después la culpa me mataría.- Dios con este profesor, se ve que su método es intimidar.-se quejaba Mindy.- si me di cuenta.- respondí casi sin ganas.- te vas para tu casa hoy?.- en realidad me gustaría pero aprovechare este tiempo libre para investigar unas cosas en la biblioteca.- pero si aun no nos mandan nada para investigar.- quien dijo que las bibliotecas servían solo para eso?.- y entonces? Pero me acabas de decir que era para investigar.- no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que me gusta leer?.-oooooooh… que aburrido…- Tonta!.- le dije irritada.- bueno ya se que no me acompañaras.- dije esperanzada que me dijera que no.- Pues no.- Yes!, pensé.- tengo que acomodar mi maleta, los fines de semana regresare a casa.- ya veo, también hare lo mismo pero primero debo hacer esto. Es importante.- le dije. Caminamos un rato en silencio, bueno casi ella estaba escuchando música y la estaba tarareando. Poco después llegamos a los dormitorios. Ella se despidió de mi y yo fui directo al mio. Entre y tire el bolso en la cama pero no me di cuenta que lo había dejado abierto y se salió todo lo que había adentro. Suspire y me acerque para recogerlas, y hay estaba, esa pequeña caja antigua que me había dado mi mama. En ella se encontraba un objeto que era enigmático para mi. Una pequeña estatuilla con forma de pirámide de color carmesí que tenia raras inscripciones en cada cara y en la base una muesca que hacia entender que encajaba en otra cosa. Lo único que sabia de ella era que se llamaba la pieza del pasado. Mama me había dicho que perteneció a papa, decía que era muy valiosa mas que el dinero mismo. Lo dudaba mama era famosa por sus historias inverosímiles. Pero tenia que admitir que cuando hablábamos de papa y esta rara cosa mama cambiaba a un semblante muy serio no importa si anteriormente estuviera de buen humor.- la pieza del pasado eh?.- dije con un poco de escepticismo.- pero lo que paso después no me lo había esperado. De repente se escucho un fuerte ruido era el sonido de una sirena, sonaba demasiado fuerte, era como si la tuviera justo detrás de mi, el ruido era tan insoportable que me estaba mareando y de repente caí inconsciente en la cama. Tuve un sueño horrible en el tenia 5 años nuevamente. Corría a través de los pasillos de una especie de fabrica abandonada que estaba totalmente oxidada. El olor era nauseabundo era una grotesca combinación de oxido y sangre. Al final encontré una puerta cuando la abrí ve a papa el me vio y corrió hasta mi, el grito: CAROL VETE! Y cerro la puerta. Lo ultimo que escuche fue un gran grito de dolor y después de golpe desperté muy sobresaltada el corazón me latía a mil, sudaba frio y las lagrimas corrían en mi rostro.- PAPA…!- papa había muerto hace 13 años y después de ese tiempo todavía no se como es que murió. Mama lo consiguió tirado en la sala de la casa. No importa cuantas veces le preguntara a mama como había sucedido ella siempre respondía lo mismo.- Murió de forma natural.- en todas las veces no le crei, algo dentro de mi sabia que no era cierto. – ese maldito sueño! Esta es la segunda vez que lo soñaba, la primera vez fue en la noche que murió papa, lo recordaba nítidamente. Lo tome como mala señal. De alguna manera tenia la impresión de que el sueño la estatuilla y la muerte de papa tenia relación, pero cada vez que quería pensar en ello me dolía la cabeza. Revise mi reloj me di cuenta que ya eran las 4, había durado 2 horas dormida!, de golpe recordé que tenia que ir a la biblioteca. Esta era la universidad mas grande de esta ciudad y a su ves tenia la biblioteca mas grande. Si había inforcacion sobre esa extraña estatuilla debería estar hay. Me labe la cara y Sali corriendo para alla. Ya un poco tarde, esperaba que no estuviera ya cerrada. Llegue a tiempo, aun quedaban 2 horas anmtes de que cerrara. Entre y me sente un rato para pensar de que forma iba a buscar esa información. De repente un nombre salió como un choque de inspiración de mi boca: Silent Hill… me acorde que hace 13 años vivíamos en una pequeña ciudad llamada Silent hill- cuando murió papa, mama mi hermana mayor y yo nos mudamos a HighGrace. Tiempo después hace un par de años revisando en el armario de mama encontré un articulo de periódico recordado de fecha de hace 20 años que mama había guardado. Era del periódico local de Silent Hill, en el encabezado se leia: "Terror en Silent Hill", hablaba de una serie de asesinatos y desapariciones que habían asotado en el pueblo. Después de leerlo lo único que se me vino a la mente cosa que aun no me lo puedo sacar es: por que mama guardaba ese recorte? Si eran horrible que 14 personas hayan muerto de formas horrorosas y que otras 10 personas hayan desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Pero no era motivo para guardar esa macabra noticia tan cuidadosamente. Esperaba que estas cosas no se relacionaran con mi papa, aunque hubieran una diferencia de 7 años. Me acerque a la bibliotecaria y le pregunte si tenia algún archivo que hicieran referencia a los hechos ocurridos en Silent hill hace 20 años. Ella me dijo que si tenían documentos no muchos pero los tenían. Me indico en que pasillo se encontraba esa información y Salí casi corriendo a buscarla.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: "Una noticia"**_

Llegue al pasillo que me habían indicado. Busque por la _S _y encontré solo un delgado libro donde había información de Silent Hill. Me senté en una mesa cercana y comencé a leer. En las primeras páginas no había nada especial, un poco de historia del pueblo, famoso por su minería. Uno que otro premio por descubrimientos en la medicina. Y tu gran atractivo turístico debido a su lago _"Toluca Lake", _ya casi había terminado de ojear el libro cuando por fin halle algo que me llamo la atención. _Terror en Silent Hill,_ de nuevo esa noticia. Pero esta vez había mas información de la que tenia mama. Este tenía el siguiente titulo _"¿Quiénes son los culpables?"_ al parecer una noticia que se dio 6 años después de la tragedia.

Decía lo siguiente: _Ya han pasado 6 años, y aun predomina el terror en las personas por lo ocurrido en esos terrible hechos. Nadie quiere salir de sus hogares. Muchos han renunciado a sus trabajos de turno nocturno. Esta tragedia ha desgraciado nuestro pueblo. El turismo ha decaído, los negocios que se ocupaban de esto han quebrado, pero no hay que culpar a las personas que aun sienten temor. Docenas Hombre mujeres y niños fueron victima de esa ola de asesinatos que azoto este lugar, sin contar las otra decena de personas que desaparecieron. Ahora ya dejemos de mencionar algo que ya todos saben muy bien y entremos a lo que en verdad es importante. La pregunta es:__**¿Quiénes son los culpables?**__ En estos 6 años se han hecho investigaciones detenidas pero sin ningún resultado claro, no hay pistas que lleven a algún culpable lo único que cuentan los detectives son que todas las víctimas fueron asesinadas de formas grotescas y crueles, pero esto es lo menos, muchos estaban dentro de círculos con extraños símbolos y a su alrededor velas blancas y negras, claramente sacrificios de algún enfermo ritual perverso. Estos símbolos fueron llevados a investigaciones por famosos Semiólogos, pero sin ningún resultado, lo único que tenían en común es que algunos pertenecían a un antiguo culto indio que significaban sacrificio. _

_Entonces a esto hay que temer? A una banda de locos fanáticos de alguna macabra religión? Y estos tienen relación con las desapariciones? A lo que a mi respecta pereciera que estas personas fuero raptadas por algo demoniaco fruto de estos grotescos rituales. Dios se apiade de nosotros y sean solo especulaciones de este editor. _

-O por dios! -fue lo único que llegue a decir después de leer eso. -Grupo religioso? Sacrificios? Raptos del diablo? Que mierda es todo esto?- por unos momentos el terror me invadió. Leía de nuevo el párrafo que decía sacrificios y escuche gritar a mi padre en mi cabeza. – entonces mi papa fue asesinado por el mismo demonio? - mi cabeza daba vueltas y las nauseas me atacaron. Pasaron unos 10 minutos antes de calmarme. Mi cuerpo temblaba, pero el miedo cambio a rabia y la rabia trajo mas curiosidad, quería saber más esto no era suficiente, y sin contar con el hecho de que en ningún lado se mencionaba esa extraña estatua. Volví a revisar de arriba abajo el librito para buscar más detalles, algunas cosas que haya pasado por alto. Pero Nada…

Di unas cuantas vueltas mas entre las estanterías de los libros, y no conseguí nada. –bueno por lo menos no me voy con las manos bacías. - me dije dándome ánimos. El día anterior me habían dado el carnet de la biblioteca y con el saque el libro. Me dirigí a cenar y una hora mas tarde regrese a mi cuarto. Me puse a pensar todo lo que había leído y tratar de unirlo con lo que ya sabía. Solo contaba con tres cosas: que era posible que los culpables fueran un culto religioso. Que los símbolos tenían un significado de sacrificio. Y que mi padre si tuvo algo que ver en todo esto. Mire mi pieza y detalle cada símbolo de las caras. Sabía por que tenia esto. Mima desde pequeña me había dicho que cuando una duda me llegaba no me detenía hasta que la resolviera. Y tenía razón. Nada en ese momento me importaba mas que saber que fue lo que había sucedido. Es como si ella lo fuera deducido y por eso me dio este objeto. Solo me conformaba con relacionarlo con mi papa. Sabía que el no era una víctima cualquiera. Por 2 razones. La primera su muerte difería de la otras por 7 años y la 2da su muerte no se asemejaba a las otras el pareciera como si fuera muerto de un susto. –como si le fueran quitado el alma… que tontería.- me dije un instante. No podía decir nada con lo poco que tenia. Luego se me prendió una idea que me llenaba de excitación y miedo. Solo había un lugar donde podía encontrar más información. Estaba decidida iría a Silent Hill. Estaba segura que hay encontraría más datos importantes. Ya han pasado 20 años a lo mejor habrían nuevas noticias y además, también en mis manos tenía algo con que los detectives no contaban, y esta sería mi llave.

Una hora de pensamientos más tarde y me quede dormida. A la mañana siguiente guarde las cosas que necesitaba y partí con rumbo a Silent Hill.


End file.
